


Lucky Rabbit Foot

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Path (TV), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animal Death, Animal care, Blow Jobs, Crying, Cuddling, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Magic, No rabbits were harmed in the making of this, OnePath, Oral Sex, Rabbits, Rare Pair, Visions, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Working in the gardens of the facility, Cal comes across a small little creature that turns his life around. Slowly, he finds his heart being repaired, and a new friend being made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this originally started iff as a joke on Twitter, but then things started to escalate. And welp, this is what happened. 
> 
> A new rare pair has been born

One-Eye

That's what Cal had named the small fluffy creature that hopped into his life, with gray speckled fur and an ugly scar running down his left eye. Cal had been on a trip down to another camp, and had been in the garden when he spotted the rabbit. It's back leg had been caught on a wire, as it sat, almost patiently, for someone to come over and perhaps set him free.

Cal always had a love for small creatures, even as a kid, and had been feeling lonely in his home for a while. He crouched down by the rabbit, gibing it a small scratch on the ear before he untangled the wire. He did not expect at all for the rabbit to speed off like a big cat on the hunt, and run off from Cal.

Frowning, he shrugged and went about his job.

Later that day, he was out in the garden once more, furiously tearing weeds out of the carrot section. Eddie and Sarah had been getting on his nerve, not to mention his mother had called to bemoan about how dumb his life was going. He growled, and pulled out another weed, looking up to come face to face with the same speckled grey rabbit he helped the morning.

It sat in front of him, twitched it's nose and rubbed at it's ear before going back to the carrot it had been chewing on. Cal raised an eyebrow at the rabbit, wondering how it wasn't running from him like all rabbits do when spotted by a predator. Maybe it didn't find him as predator.

He bared his teeth, and tried to scare off the small critter. It stopped it's grazing, and stared back at cal. Flicking it's tail, and ears at him with it's cold maroon eyes. He tried again, and the rabbit began to graze on the carrot.

"You're a really odd rabbit, you know?" Cal chuckled, going back to pulling the weeds out. The rabbit stopped it's grazing like if was thinking about the question, before chewing again and flicking an ear at him.

A couple more minutes if weed pulling, and feeding the rabbit another carrot or two he didn't have the heart to run off the small rabbit. Even if it didn't find him terrifying at all. Taking a couple of minutes to actually pick the rabbit up, since it continuously hopped or squirmed from his hold. He had finally gone back to his house, with a new friend in hand.

"Now, I don't really know much on taking care of pets, but I'll do my best. Just...don't run off from me." Cal huffed, as he set the rabbit on the floor, where it started to sniff at everything. "I hope you like it here."

A blink.

Then Cal smacks his forehead, "Why am I talking to a rabbit, like it actually understands me. I need friends." He groaned, looking down when he felt small paws on his leg. The rabbit looked at him like it was scorning him for his words, before hopping away to his bedroom. "Weird..."

He didn't see the rabbit for the rest of the day, but when he did it was when Cal was typing out a new speech for Saturday on his laptop. The rabbit had crept up on him silently, starling him when he jumped into Cal's lap with one hop.

"Oh...it's you. You gave me a fright there little guy, do you need something?" Cal chuckled, scratching at the rabbits smooth fur, as it looked up at his desk. "I'm just working on a speech, nothing really. Hmm....I should probably give you a name."

The rabbit stared back at him, flicking an ear and twitching it's nose. Cal laughed and brushed his fingers against the rabbits soft ears. He thought, and thought about a name, only to be broken by the spell when the rabbit pawed at his chest. He looked down at the rabbits ugly scared eye, and smiled.

"One-Eye. That fits perfectly." He laughed, when the rabbit's ear twitched and he laid down on Cal's lap. Cal smiled, and pet the rabbit while he continued to work on his speech.

Apparently, taking care of a rabbit was not as hard as Cal thought it would be. One-Eye was calm about everything that went on in his house, and took everything for a grain of salt. He was surprised the rabbit never fled or ran from anything, just looked up from what he was doing and ignored the people.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the new addition to Cal's house, kids always came over and asked to see One-Eye and always asked their parents of they could have a pet bunny. One-Eye was actually pretty calm with kids, no matter how loud or wild they could be he stayed right where he was, and acted like they were smaller creatures. Although, Cal did keep a watchful eye on the kids whenever they played with One-Eye, worrying they might hurt or frighten him.

But as always, One-Eye was just as fearless as he was calm.

When Sarah had seen the little guy hoping around Cal's house she smiled, and asked when he started talking care if animals.

"He was caught in a wire, and I let him go. Ran off at first, but the second time we saw each other he just kind of stared at me. I felt connected to him somehow." Cal shrugged, cutting up vegetables for his vegetarian lasagna. Feeding a few pieces to One-Eye whenever he pawed at his leg.

Sarah smiled, opening the door to leave. "It suits you, you know. Taking care of an animal so small and helpless."

"I don't think he's that helpless, he never runs from anything. Just stares and shrugs them off."

But she was gone.

Just like the last time.

Cal shrugged, after a couple of days of taking care of One-Eye his live interest in Sarah had come to a halt. Now he worried, and cared for the furry creature that would sometimes sit on his chest when he went to bed at night.

"You're not as helpless, as other people think you are." Cal said to the rabbit.

And he was right.

One afternoon he had the door opened to let in some fresh air, and One-Eye had gotten outside. Cal had practically freaked out, going door to door asking if they saw One-Eye anywhere. Everyone had snakes there head or shrugged. Fear was beginning to grab at his chest.

The garden.

He ran over to the garden, and searched around for One-Eye. Finding him near one of the apple trees, with blood covering his grey fur. Cal had dropped go his knees, checking to see what damage had been done. Only to find that the blood didn't belong go One-Eye, no, the blood on the rabbits fur belonged to the long mangled body of a snake One-Eye had been chewing on.

Cal stared, and swallowed. Picking the rabbit back up, and going back home. Carefully he washed the rabbit, making sire the water wasn't too cold or hot, so the rabbit didn't have a heart attack at the temperature. But One-Eye seemed calm, and wiped off the blood from his nose.

That night when Cal went to bed he dreamed of a man scared and disfigured from fights forced to endure, he saw blood and tasted it on his mouth. Then he was in a garden, the sun shining down at him as he played in the grass. Turning his head he watched One-Eye peacefully chew at a dandelion, as a snake crawled up behind him. Cal tried to yell, but nothing came out.

The snake attacked, but One-Eye was quick to move. Jumping our of the way, and tackling the snake to the ground before biting it's head off. His vision flashed and he saw the man, with blood on his mouth as he bite someone's throat out. And swallowed.

He woke up frightened, and sweaty. Looking over to see One-Eye dozing on the pillow next to Cal's head. Stumbling out of the bed, he walked into the bathroom and took a cold shower. Letting the water drip down his body, as his thoughts ran over and over about the dream.

What did it mean? Who was that man? One-Eye was eating the snakes body....

Rabbits don't eat meat.

Meat is murder.

When he came back into the room he saw that One-Eye was still asleep, kicking his back leg slightly before turning over and going still. He left the room, and went to his laptop trying to type out more for his new speech.

Only to fall asleep in the chair, waking up when he felt weight on his legs. He looked down to see One-Eye nibbling at his shirt.

"Pretty tasty fabric isn't, maybe I should convert to eating it too." Cal mumbled to himself jokingly, running a hand over his tired face. 

A few more minutes of just lying around, and soon his stomach was rumbling. He smiled, as One-Eye jumped off his lap, and went to the kitchen. He's very smart for an animal that lived in the wild. Walking into the kitchen, yawning and running his eyes, Cal pulls out some fresh vegetables and fruits he cur up yesterday, and set a bowl down on the table. Before turning go prepare himself some tea, when he turned back around he saw One-Eye sitting on the table chewing on an apple slice.

"You know, if you were a human, you'd probably creep people out with how quiet and quick you are. I'm surprised your not a wolf or something, being a rabbit really doesn't for you." Cal comments, chewing on a cucumber slice.

One-Eye twitches his nose at Cal, like he's agreeing with him, before sniffing for another slice of fruit. Cal laughs, and watches the rabbit nibble on another piece of fruit. Then his phone goes off, his smile drops a little, but doesn't really grown until he sees who's calling him.

"Hello, Brenda." He squeezes out through clenched teeth.

"What, you don't call me mom anymore? Guess that's what flicking happens, when you work in a cult." She growls, voice hoarse and scratchy from all the smoking and drinking.

"It's not a cult, it's a movement. What do you want, I don't have time for your crap." Cal grumbles, stepping away from the kitchen to sit at his desk chair.

"Can I not check up on my son?"

Silence.

" Alright, fine. I just wanted to ask if I could borrow money from you. I need to pay the bills, and get some food."

"Borrowing means giving it back once your done with it, the term your thinking of is 'can I haggle some money off you'. The answer is no, last time you asked for money it was way over my head."

"Don't you want to help out your poor mother? Isn't that what your cult's all about, helping people."

"We help people get rid of their pain, not buy more booze and smokes. Look the answer is no, and it's going to be no for the rest of my life. Stop calling me, I have-"

"Blah. Blah. Blah. You know that's really all I hear out of that mouth of yours, it's just nonsense and bullshit. Can't you just shut up about that dumb cult of yours for once."

"It's not a cu-"

"You know, when your father came back to live with he had been much happier. Should have been a little more stern when I told you not to go with that dumb cult."

Oh no.

Here it comes again.

The anger rising in him, hand gripping the arm of the chair tightly, as the ringing begins in his head. Soft and drumming at first, but then it begins to escalate and scream. 

Remember the red balloon. Remember the red balloon.  
Remember the-

"Hell, if you just drank for-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! You don't know anything about my father, you fucking bitch. I'll tel you for the last time. Don't. Call. Me. Ever. Again."

She stops, and he throws the phone against the wall, watching it shatter into thousands of pieces. He breathes heavily for a minute, before getting up and moving the Eye on his wall to take a bottle from his secret storage. Going to his room, he drinks, and drinks, and he falls.

When he wakes up, he's still a little drunk, but notices another presence in the room. Strong arms cradle his smaller frame, as a deep rumble emulates from the man's throat. It's calming, and peaceful. A warm hand rubs his back in slow, soothing circles. He tries to open his mouth, and ask who's holding him, but a finger pushes against his lips and he lays his head back down.

Tears begin to swell in his eyes, and he starts to cry in the stranger's hold. The man hums, and wipes away the tears from his eyes. When Cal finally looks up he see's the one eyed man from his dreams. He doesn't ask question, doesn't care to know, because all he can think about is his warm lips pressing against the man's.

"One-Eye..." Cal sighs into his mouth, answered with a deep nonthreatening growl. Teeth biting against his bottom lip, with warm calloused hands sliding under his shirt to pull it off. 

Cal moans, as One-Eye's fingers run down his sides, coming back up yo have his thumbs play with his sensitive nipples. He leans his head back, baring his neck in offering, and One-Eye takes it between sharp crooked teeth. Biting down hard enough to break and bleed, but not enough to kill. When he's done, he laps up the blood and stands up, pulling Cal up with him just to throw him on the bed.

Panting and a mess, Cal lays his head down as One-Eye's lips work there way down his chest. Nipping lightly at the sweet, and salty skin, breathing in the musky scent of his course hair near his abdomen. Cal grips the bed sheets, as rough lips take him in and warm breath hits his cock.

"Oh! Oooh...fuck..." he groans, using one hand to grab at One-Eye's hair. Trembling under the man's mouth, as he hollows his cheek and takes Cal in down to the hilt. Licking and scrapping his teeth just light enough that it sends shivers up Cal's spine, causing him to grip the sheets harder pulling them off the bed.

He doesn't last long, but when he comes his eyes shoot open and he sees nothing but stars and a blinding light. One-Eye pulls off, lapping the remains off, and standing up to lay down next to Cal. He holds him until he falls asleep.

"If this is a dream, then I better be in a coma, because I don't want to wake up." Cal mumbles, purring as One-Eye kisses up his neck, before resting his head in the crook.

The next day he wakes up, knowing the whole event was nothing but a dream, and turns over to find that the little rabbit isn't sleeping on the pillow. He hums, and stands up, clinging to the nightstand as his legs wobble slightly, once he regains his balance he moves to the kitchen. 

Only to get an eyeful of bare ass naked man, chopping up fruits in his kitchen. He blinks, and looks at the iconic blue tattoos from the man in his dreams, and gasps when the man turns and see's one scared eye. Sitting down quickly so he doesn't fall, or go unconscious while processing everything that happened last night. 

One-Eye sets down a plate if cut fruits and vegetables with a note attached.

"We need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always loved!
> 
> Also if you liked this ship, do expect more work from me for it. I am planning a chapter fic that will be long, and wierd. And maybe another go at rabbit One-Eye, maybe add in a snake Cal ;)


End file.
